Maximum Ride: Wings and Dragons
by Drakefire
Summary: The Flight was one of Itex's greatest group of hybrids. Each one was incerted with an unknown DNA strand from the past and become stronger than anything they could ever make again. They made two groups to be sold. One group escaped their controler's eight years ago and have returned to strike back at Itex and help Max on her path of destiny. Set during Fang. Finished Rewriting.
1. First Flight

Maximum Ride: Wings and Dragons

(TPOV) Talon's point of view

I yawn and slowly stretch out my back and wings. Taking a moment to open my eyes I look down at the sleeping forms of my flight. We had taken shelter in a small rock over hang in the desert. Tora, the second in command, and also my girlfriend, slowly got up. Then she ran off into some corner and I heard a terrible wrenching sound. I run over to her in a great amount of concern. She's been doing that for a while know, and I have been extremely concerned. It was like she was getting sick or something. And based off the fact that she just hurled into a bush I guess I have a reason to be. We don't get sick, so it has to be something very bad. Or it could be something else. Like being pregnant. I don't really know, but our home had a lot of books about stuff like that.

"Tora there is something wrong with you. Why aren't you telling us what it is?" I ask concerned. She shots me an angry look but says nothing. She was always stubborn but by this point she had to have noticed that everyone was concerned about her. Tora's wrenching seemed to have woken up one of my groups other members.

Silver rubbed her eyes and chuckled at the two. "Are you two trying to mentally scar the others or what?" She said in a teasing manor. Apparently she had seen me holding back Tora's hair while she was throwing up. I rolled my eyes at her, hardly amused by her little comment. She was the only one who knew about Tora and I going out in the first place. She liked hanging that over our heads whenever the kids weren't around. It was a product of growing up with someone. And practically raising them sense they were nine years old. Then again Tora and I were 10 when we escaped the school, so she was only one year younger than us. But she was very self-righteous at that age so we couldn't really trust her with helping out with the others. But she got over it really fast to say the least.

"Who's trying to mentally scar who?" A tired voice asked from around the corner. Our talking apparently woke up Cooper, another member of the flight. He was blind from birth, but has amazing senses. Not to mention his is and exultant cook. I have no clue how a blind kid could be a cook, let alone a good one. Then again, we all head skills, like Silver's uncanny ability to know where North, South, East, and West are from her current position. I had the ability to manipulate fire, Tora could charge metal with a positive or negative charge, Jake could make windstorms and Oreal could see through inorganic matter at will. At least Jake and Oreal were still asleep, even I don't know how long that will last through.

"Nothing Copper, where just teasing one another," I call back to him. "Do you think you can get started on breakfast?"

"Sure thing," Copper answered, as he shuffled off to get the cooking utensils out of one of the backpacks.

"What about the younger kids?" Silver questioned.

"Let them sleep, we still have a long way to go and we logged some major hours yesterday. They disserve it." I say, as I look down at Oreal and Jake. The two were still asleep. I can't blame them ether. We had put in a lot of hours yesterday and some close to getting a hundred miles or so. Copper has more stamina than the two of them and he still almost passed out when we landed. They earned themselves a break. The sun wouldn't wake them up at least. The rocky outcrop was an overhang and it also had cover from the east, so no one was going to be woken up right at sunrise.

"Hey Talon, think you can start a fire. I found the frying pan," Cooper whisper yelled. I nod and fire begins form in my mouth. Fire licks around my teeth, then I exhale, with a large stream of fire exiting my mouth. I then sculpt the flames into a small campfire.

"Is that good?" I whisper shouted back, careful not to wake any of the others. I decided to side down while waiting for breakfast. Tora joined me and rested her head on my shoulder. My face flushed up slightly. I was used to holding her hand most of the time, with a make out fest every so often, and doing some other stuff that I really don't want to go into right know. She nuzzled into me making me blush even more profusely. Silver winked at us and fortunately Cooper was blind, so he didn't see Tora nuzzling into me. Tora notice Silver's wink, and stuck out her tongue. Silver stuck out her tongue back, but ultimately stayed quite. An unexpected yawn for behind us caused us to jump apart. From the looks of things Jake had finally managed to get up. Most of the time we had to dump a bucket of ice water on his head to get him up, courtesy of Silver.

The twelve year old licked his lips. "I smell scrambled eggs," he stated rather bluntly. In typical fashion though, he forget to check if any of the others were still asleep. Oreal wakes up as a result.

"Some of us are trying to sleep here, Jake," she says in a hostile tone. She tries to roll over and get some more sleep. Then she mutters about that she was to awake and joins us for breakfast, which consisted of scrambled eggs. Breakfast was eaten mostly in silence, as usual. It was quick breakfast in the first place. Afterwards we took to the air; our massive wing's reflecting light from the sun. Cooper had to pace himself though. He was the fastest in our group in the air, and he didn't even have to try ether. When he was really trying he could push up to Mach one. Silver was the only one who had to try matching our normal pace, though. Even when she was young she was the slowest, and still is. Oreal is faster than her in the air, and she is only ten. Suddenly two airplanes appeared not too far in the distance, along with the people we were looking for. Gunshots reached our ears not long after and the gunmen where easy to spot.

I give off a quick nod to make sure everyone knew what to do. I felt my body heat skyrocket around my teeth, now sharpened and claws, which had been where my fingernails used to be. My skin became more scaly and bulletproof, like it would do them any good. The air around me shimmered my body heat turning the around hot enough to melt metal. The others where transforming as well. Electricity crackled in Tora's claws and teeth and her body looked like it was covered in grey scales. The air around Silver plummeted to below freezing and her teeth and claws carried the same coldness as well. Her scales where pure silver, hence her name. Cooper's teeth and claws sizzled with acid, and his skin turned into copper scales. Jake and Oreal's transformation had already accrued, leaving ovum and light grey scales covering the twos skin.

"Charge," I shouted as we dived in.


	2. Dragons Wrath

(TPOV) Talon's Point of View

As soon as I gave the order we folded in our wings and dove in. The gunmen quickly noticed, and unleashed a hail of bullets.

"Scatter" I shout as the bullets cut through the air. I felt many bounce against my skin as I continue my dive down. Of course us scattering gave them the idea that the bullets were actually hurting us. I dive into range and unleash a powerful fireball, straight from my mouth. It didn't directly impact on any of them but the heat blew them off their camels with ease. Oreal grabbed onto one before heading fifty-feet in the air, before dropping him. Naturally he fell on another gunman knocking them both out. I saw Tora slam someone off one of their camels with her shoulder. I dove in once again and aimed toward a gunman. He panicked and started shooting randomly at me in desperate attempt to knock me out of the air. My claws cut through his gun like it was made of tissue paper. I then launched myself off his camel and into the air making sure to smack him with my wings on the way up. I snickered as one of the camels slipped in the area where I had launched my fireball. Instead of the sand that you would find in desert, there was only glass. I looked over my shoulder quickly and notice one of the gunmen slamming the bunt of his gun into Tora's stomach, and surprisingly, she went down.

"Leave her alone!" I roared as I flew toward the man. He seemed to fire in shock as I felt bullets pinging off my skin. I charge forward, slamming the guy backwards. He hit the ground hard, and I heard some bone's snap. That seemed to get the message across. They grabbed their wounded and turned tail. Of course I wasn't worried about them; I was more worried about Tora. For some reason she was still down, her arms wrapped around her stomach. She had also reverted back into her human form. The rest of us where doing the same after the gunmen ran off.

"Tora, are you ok?" I asked when I got over to her. She let out a groan and tried to stand up, but fell back down.

"My stomach. It hurts." She mumbled. I put my arm around her and pulled her up, supporting most of her weight. Then she threw up. She still seemed weak afterwards. What was up with her? She was getting sicker and weaker all the time. He had no idea what was causing it. Almost on a whim he checked the back of her neck. There was nothing there. It brought some relief, then panic. If she wasn't expiring, why was she acting like this? But naturally, more problems come up. The flock dove in and landed in front of us.

"You're the flock right?" I asked. I needed a confirmation about this. It could be robots or other things that Itex and could come up with.

"What's it worth to you." The oldest female spat back. Defiantly them. Max was the only person who would act in such a manner.

"Talon, leader of the Flight. We've been looking for you."

**(AN: Sorry about not updating. As you can tell I've been rewriting the story. Hopefully this is much better than the original which was made in a rush. I will start regular updates when finals are over) **


	3. Finding Secrets

**Thanks for turning in for another rewrite. This would then make this by far the longest chapter that I have rewritten. I really should have wrote more the first time to help clear some stuff up the first time. I hardly explored the full potential of this chapter, and the whole story in general. I am deeply sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Drakefire **

(TPOV)

As soon as that sentence left my lips the flock tensed up. It seems like when they have people tell them that it never ended well. Tora had finally managed to support herself on her own, but I still had my eye on her. Hopefully this is one of the cases that things didn't go badly. As far as he was concerned Tora was going to need a trip to the doctor, forced or otherwise.

"Look we mean you no harm. But there is a storm coming and you're going to need our help." I stated bluntly. I made sure there was no falsehood in my voice as I spoke. I wasn't lying, but they seemed paranoid to the extreme. At least I think. We escaped from Itex before the flock was even fully formed and had been hiding ever sense.

Max raised her eyebrow. "What type of storm?" she questioned. She was being cautious. I don't blame her ether. If some group of random strangers went up to you and said that you would need their help, would you trust them? Of course not. Who would?

"I know for a fact you destroyed Itex. Some of your current problems are tied in to some mutants who are loyal to their cause. They have for the most part, been hiding their hand. Their dangerous, even more so than at hundred erasers on their own, and that's with only one of them. This group is made up of five, unlike us." I say as a jester to remainder of the Flight. The quite one in black finally spook up.

"I highly doubt anyone could take more than at least ten erasers on their own." He stated. Some of the others nodded their assent.

Silver was about to retort something right back, but I held a simple signal, causing her to back down.

"Oreal, if you will," I stated and Oreal tossed a small tablet that we had 'acquired' a few days ago. I looked through some of the files that Oreal had managed to hack off of Itex, mostly related to me and Tora's training. I put it on the ground and then pressed play. Despite the small screen it showed what obviously a large group of erasers on one side of the room with a lone boy on the other. The white coats lower the gate and the erasers surged forward, only to be ripped apart by me at age ten. For a normal human it would look like has if the erasers had been hacked to ribbons before they could react. We decided that we should slow the video down if we were going to show it to others. The original was about minute long. This version was about twice that. But it got the point across.

"Was that you in the video?" Max questioned. She was seemed that she was about to run off. More or less a fight or flight response, and in this case it would be quite literal flight.

"Yeah, back eight years ago, about a month before our breakout." Silver piped up. I just about smacked myself on the head, but I was very determined to at least look somewhat civil.

"Why did you breakout?" a small voice asked from behind Max. I took a guess and thought it would most likely be Angel. We only knew about the Flocks names and Max's mission. I don't mean to brag, but Oreal has awesome hacking skills. She took Itex's fire wall down in about eight minutes. And I mean the whole dang thing, not like the stuff they surrounded their unimportant files in, but the whole main firewall.

Well besides the normal reasons that anyone would want to break out of the pit, I heard that the whitecoats where going to try to turn us into weapons. They tried to brain wash us before I decided that we need to escape. They never stood a chance. We escaped and have been in hiding ever sense." I said with a slight grin.

"But don't most whitecoats try to put tracking devices in or on you. If you were meant to be weapons won't they try to prevent you guys form running off." Max states almost off handedly. I could tell that she meant no harm with the remark, but it seemed to set Silver off. She seemed like she was about to try and run Max through. Silver has a lot of pride, but she says its honor. I don't think anyone in the Flight believes it, or that she is simple misguiding herself, but it gets really annoying. She also is unnaturally aggressive, even for us. She had the most physical strength of the group and even in her "human form". It also didn't help that her dragon type is all about fighting. Claws, teeth, tail, and her breath weapon, which was hard to deal with on its own. Her breath weapon made anything it touched super brittle and when you put that together with razor sharp claws, teeth, and a tail that could turn a normal human into putty, you get a walking death machine. And let's not forget her anger management problem. Putting that all together add teenage hormones then stir, you get Silver.

"Basically put, mine melted from my internal body heat, Tora's shorted out, and Silver froze the one they put in's wires," I said. It was getting more and more likely that they have never heard of us. I mean Max was like what only around six when we had made a break for it. Plus she also had a lot on her plate, even at that age. And from the records that we had hacked from Itex they were placed at the opposite sides of the lab from us. Then again Silver has taken a liking to chicken, so I see how that might have been justified.

"Fine, we except," Max said, and I was sure the Flock was going to start complaining. "But you go by our rules, got that."

"Fine by me," I said with a shrug. Silver was probably complain about it later. She had problems taking orders from me, so I have no idea what might happen if she started bossing Silver around.

"Then let's move out," Max said. "Wait you guys can fly right?' she questions. Silver suddenly flew past her, and then stuck out her tongue.

"Try to keep up," she taunted, before shooting off at top speed.

Max grinned. "You're on." She said as she took off afterwards. Then she leapt forward at great speed. Her wings where like that of a hummingbirds, moving super-fast and in total sink. Max would most likely catch up to her with ease.

"Permission to blow them away, most likely literally?" Cooper asked.

"Just don't break the sound barrier this time, got it." I said. He was almost a speed junky, but he could also hit around Mach 2. He gives me thumbs up then takes off. The Flight quickly clamped down on their ears.

"You guys may want to plug your ears," I say. They quickly do so and then boom, Cooper was off.

"What do you mean don't break the sound barrier?" asked one of the members of the flock. I think he was Iggy but I'm not sure.

"Cooper can hit around Mach 2 without breaking a sweat," Oreal finally piped up. She started counting stuff on her fingers for some reason. She suddenly stops and grins. "That's really really fast." She took off on her red colored wings before flying off in the direction that the other three went. The rest of us follow, but we at least try to match the pace of the flock which was hard to do and actually nearly caused most of us to fall out the air. Not because they were too fast it was because we were too fast. We could move had higher wings than the flock, which gives us greater speed. But with that greater speed meant to we had to at least move around 70 mph. And that seemed to be about the max speed for the Flock. Which meant Tora, Jake, and I had to make an effort not to fall out of the air. In other words the flock was in a hustle while we could barely keep ourselves airborne. Not fun let me tell you that. By the time we finally got there Cooper was being chased by both Silver and Max while Cooper was shouting something at the top of his lungs about having bragging rights while Oreal just watched from the sidelines.

Tora flew closer to me. "We should get down there before someone gets killed." She said as she flew bye. I had to agree with that. Most likely the one being dead would be Max or Cooper, maybe both. Knowing Silver, most likely both. I give a hand signal and the Flight dives in, shortly followed by the Flock. Silver and Cooper both noticed our arrival and started pointing fingers and one another.

"Look if you're going to start pointing fingers about who did what or broke what order I gave I don't want to hear about. I gave Cooper permission to outrun you because Silver you're showing off again and two you knew that Cooper was faster anyway." Silver was about to open her mouth to start complaining again.

"No if ands or buts about it." I said in an annoyed tone. I also noticed the slightly smug look on Coopers face.

"And you don't get bragging rights to begin with Cooper. You know you're the fastest of our group, but there is no need to rub it in to others faces," I stated again. He knew that by this point but every once and awhile he would let it get a head of him. It was almost nightfall to. There really wasn't much to do. Max filled us in on what they were doing here and what we could do to help. We had to expand the tent the Flock was staying in so that we could all fit. Still even after today the younger members may have complained about going to bed they were out like lights. Most of the others had drifted off to sleep and I was about to join them as well, but I heard a movement inside the tent. Tora was getting up and out of the tent for some reason. She took off and after around ten minutes I followed her. This might be my chance to figure out what's wrong with Tora. She was being so stubborn about the topic something had to be up. I found the area where she had landed. She was crying, but about what. I noticed a small box on the ground and picked it up. It read in big large letters Pregnancy Test. I almost smacked myself. It was so obvious. This whole time the answer to my question was staring me right in the face. I crept closer toward Tora hoping to notice the results, at least at a distance. I already knew the answer to the question that she was going ask if and when she told me. I would stay with her no matter what. I loved Tora with all my heart so there was no way I was going to make her leave, or leave her. I could see the test and I was practically looking over her shoulder. The test read positive. I turned her around before giving her a hug.

**I hope you enjoyed reading this story and I didn't waste any of your time. If you enjoyed or have anything to make me into a better writer don't hesitate to tell me. **


	4. Telling the Gang

Chapter 4

**I thank you once again for taking a look at this chapter and the whole story in general. It has been a great learning process for me as well and if you look at the un-rewritten chapters before I post chapter 11 you can see great improvement. **

(TPOV) Talon's point of view

And what do I get? A kiss? No. A hug? Guess again. Get blasted by lightning? You bet I did. Even for us being hit by lightning is not fun. I was sent flying, crashing around ten feet from Tora.

"Ow, you know that stuff hurts right." I said in a teasing manner. She started crying right then and there. I slapped myself mentally. Pregnant Tora equals hormones. Meaning I probably should not have done that. I move closer to her and hug her, this time without the lightning. I then unfurl my wings from my back before wrapping them around us. Her wings also unfurled, wrapping around the inside of our little "wing cocoon". The light reflected off the insides of our wings, making a dull glow. Not that we really needed it or anything, but still, it looked cool.

"Want to talk?" I asked tentatively. Hopefully I didn't get blasted in the face again, or start a crying fest. To my luck (The first type of good luck in days for that matter) I got neither.

"You saw the test didn't you?" She questioned. I nod. I really couldn't think of anything to say. I wanted her to speak her mind about this whole thing. I hope she didn't take the easy way out and just kill it. But in the long run it's her chose. I could tell her to do something that was going to change our lives in such a major way.

"Just don't make me leave. Or get rid of him or her." She said in a soft voice. I blinked at her. This was not what I thought was going to happen.

I hug her even tighter than I had before. "Why would I? I was more worried about you leaving, or wanting to get rid of him or her." I place my hand on her stomach, before rubbing it affectionately. We were having kids. I still couldn't get over the shock. I mean I always wanted to have kids with her but still, we were both young. We did a good job with the Flight for the most part. But we weren't fully human and what we were crossed with hadn't lived for centuries. We had no idea what might happen.

"Max's mom is a vet. We could go see her in the morning, she might know something." I say. Tora gives a nod. Finally I get her to see a doctor about this.

"Come on we need to get back. It's almost two a.m." I pull my wings back and stand up, and then I offered Tora my hand. She let out giggle and took it. I pulled her up and into my arms, before giving her another hug. She suddenly gasped.

"Tora what is" is all I got out of my mouth before she whispers, "the Flight." Crap I had forget about that. And Flock too. This might be bad. More than bad, this could be very bad.

"We should tell them tomorrow." I said. Tora looked at me like I had gone insane. "If not both groups at least the Flight. They need to know. They've been worried sick about what was happening to you." Tora shacks her head

"No we tell them both in the morning. It shouldn't affect Max having to save the world." She said. I give her a kiss. Full on the lips, **(AN: I know. Very poetic.)** before taking off. We flew home mostly in silence. We landed near the tent quietly, and then snuck inside. Before she could get in her own sleeping bag I pulled her into mine.

"Sleep. You deserve it." I whispered as we fell asleep in each other's arms.

**(Morning)**

I woke up to Silvers snickering. I shot her an angry glance, more than annoyed with her. Tora was as well, based on the look that she had on her face, not that I blame her. Silver rolled her eyes before walking off.

"I'm going to take it that breakfast is ready." I say, as I unzip us from our sleeping bag. I stood up and offered her my hand. She took it with a slight giggle. A giggle, that was so not like her. It probably is the hormones. I think. It's most likely the hormones. I mean, she is having my child. It's still shocking. I was going to be a dad. I always thought of the Flight as my "kids" so to speak, but I was having a child of my own flesh and blood. Of Tora and I's flesh and blood. If it wasn't so scary, it would be exciting. We both leave the tent and start eating our breakfast. Both groups looked like they were mingling well. Mostly just chatting about random topics. I heard Oreal and Nudge talking about cloths of all things. Max and Fang where both absent, but I have no idea where they might be. Angel seemed to notice.

"They just went out flying," she said happily, before returning to her bacon. Oreal checked the skies again and noticed them flying back down. They also got to eating and soon, there was no food left. Max went through things and made sure that everyone knew what to do. Tora stood up before speaking up.

"I have something to say," She said, looking nervous. Everyone quieted down so she could speak.

"I'm having a baby," she said almost shaking. And as you would imagine, that went over like a ton of bricks.

**Authors Note: Sorry I had to leave it at a cliff hanger. The story should be fully rewritten by the end of the month, and finished probably be summer in the year of 13. Hope you all enjoyed this story and don't forget to review. **


	5. Imposable Odds

Chapter 5

(T.P.O.V.) Talon's point of view

And when I said ton of bricks, I really meant banshee wail. I mean seriously, how much high pitched screaming two bird kids and a dragon kid could do? Apparently, a lot. Almost everyone in the area clamped down on their ears for about a minute. If we were in the mountains there would have been an avalanche. And trust me, it was pretty dang load. By the end of it I thought my ears where bleeding, and I'm pretty sure Coppers' actually where. Of course the guilty party Nudge, Angel, and Oreal gave large amounts of apologies after they noticed the looks of pain on our faces. And in Iggy's case, Max had to make him apologies. I had to remember not to make her mad.

I heard Silver mutter "That explains everything," under her breath. Almost everyone else was congratulating us. I hadn't excepted this much of a positive response from the flock. The whole Flight seemed very excited to have a new addition to have a new member in about nine months. Or however long it takes for a human-dragon hybrid to develop. We still needed to get that checked out. To our relief, Max's mom had same knowledge about the whitecoats projects involving us so we could get the information we needed. Which is why we were in the private section of the medical tent after breakfast.

"From my basic understanding of your hybrid type, your part dragon, right?" asked. We both gave a quick nod. We knew, more or less from Itex's records, that she was a whitecoat in the past. She was kicked our when Max was born, and we were made long before that.

"All I can remember is rough estimates, if you could call them that. The pregnancy would last for a longer period of time than normal human pregnancy. It should last one too one and a half years in length. Tora would most likely experience breath capabilities that are not her own. It would mostly likely be fire, considering the fact that you, Talon, are part gold dragon. Tora also has an insanely decreased chance of having a mischarge, mostly because there is an unknown, but very durable substance surrounding the womb. It should protect the baby from anything Tora would be able to." She said. She seemed to be out of breath. What she said was a mouthful. I am pretty sure only Nudge could say that much and still continue to talk.

"But what about when Tora got hit in the stomach yesterday?" I questioned in a concerned manner.

"I was about to get to that. The area is tender so it still is going to hurt when the womb is hit. However the barrier should keep the baby unharmed." She said. I let out a loud sigh. The baby was ok. But was there a possibility of multiplies? Tora beat me to the bullet this time however.

"Is there any chance of there being multiplies?" Tora asked. The way she sounded made her sound like she was set on it. shook her head sadly.

"The odds of you having multiplies is outrages." She said. She handed some pills to Tora.

"Take toughs every day. They should help with the baby's growth and keep it healthy." She said. Tora gave off a quick nod. She had seemed really set on having more than one baby. It would have been harder, but worth it in the long run. I was about to talk to her about it, before a scream goes through camp. Tora and I run off toward the noise quickly joined by the others.

"Who was that?" I asked as we ran.

"Don't know. It sounded like Gazzy." Max responded.

"It's Gazzy and Nudge," Angel piped up. We rounded the corner and sure enough Gazzy and Nudge seemed to be surrounded by these weird looking robots. Max and her Flock jumped in throwing punches, kicks, and bombs like there was no tomorrow. I give off a quick nod. Our skin transformed into scales, fingernails turned into razor sharp talons, and teeth into fangs. I jumped upward with my wings open and a mouthful of fire and dove into the fray.


	6. Rage of the Dragons

Chapter 6

(TPOV)

I landed on one of the androids with the full weight of my body, snapping it like a twig. I bring my talons' up and block an incoming blow, before cutting it down the middle. I duck to dodge a kick, and then I launch a sweep kick at ankle level. Their legs snap like balsa wood from the blow. I extended myself back to full height, before grabbing one by the head and rammed it into the ground. Sand went everywhere but the android didn't move afterwards, so I cut two more in half. One fired an Uzi at me, but to no effect. Then I unleash an explosive blast of fire from my mouth. The ones nearby practically incinerate, while the ones farther off just melted from the inside out. That was one of the least appealing sights I have seen, and trust me; I've seen a lot of unappealing sights. The School does that for you. Even more came at me, either firing Uzi's or trying to punch my lights out. None of them even got close to enough to hit me. The first one I grabbed then ripped it in half. Another I just ran through with my talons. They cut through steel and wire like it wasn't there at all. Another one got into biting range. I didn't hesitate, razor sharp fangs rip through its arm, tearing off the whole limb. It didn't have much of a chance really. The Flight had a bite force that compares to that of sharks. I spit out the still sparking arm, before cutting the thing in half. I bring my hands down in an arc at another, peeling its head, or whatever passed for a head, like an orange. I launched another orb of fire into the enemy's ranks. It flew for about fifty feet, and then exploded with tremendous force. I launched another strike, quite literally tearing off another androids' head.

"Not that I mind tearing these things apart, but there has got to be a faster way to do this," I shout, hoping that I could be heard over the fighting.

"Unless you have lightning I highly doubt you can make this process go much faster" I hear Max shout back. Thank goodness that I didn't have to try and find Tora. She heard it and grinned almost like she had gone either crazy or she was every happy. Lightning built up in her mouth, crackling around her teeth. The static in the air began to increase, causing my hair, or scales in this matter, to stand up on end. The lightning exploded from her mouth before crashing forward, like a wave. It arced from one foe to the next. It even started arcing from its normal range, causing even more to drop. The lightning finished up about the remaining half of them. I let my guard down a little too soon though as a massive red tail flew through my peripheral vision. It took about a second to put two and two together to get four, put by that point I was already flying through the air and crashing into a sand dune. I shook off the blow quickly and got to my feet. My flight had sifted again into their full dragon state and where attacking the enemy. The Charmaritian Flight where similar to us but with one large difference. They serve the school and Itex, while we broke out before they could try it with us. Blaze, the leader of this little band had used my momentary distraction to try and capture the Flock. My body sifted in form, growing to around 35' feet long from head to tail. I launched myself gaining as much speed as I could before pouncing onto him.

"I can't let you do that Blaze," I snarl as I speed through the air.

**Another chapter rewritten. This story is getting better and better. Only if I had done this good of a job the first time, I would be expecting people who would try to throw rotten food at me for this little cliff hanger. A free cookie to whoever can tell me what the reference was at the very end.**

**Drakefire**


	7. Draconic Combat

Chapter 7

(TPOV) Talon's point of view

My body crashed into Blaze's, knocking the massive red dragon off balance. He shook me off, causing me to land sideways on my back. I got up quickly and launched a fireball. It soared through the air like a majestic firefly, before exploding with the force of a bomb. The head washed over the sand, turning it into glass instantly. Despite the blaze, Blaze stepped out unaffected. But he did slip and fall on the glass, causing it to shatter. I saw the glass fly everywhere with razor sharp shards trying to pierce through his diamond hard scales. The only real effect it had on him was knocking him off balance trying to find a solid grip. I had to use this to my advantage. I charged in rearing myself onto my hind legs, then bringing my front claws down across his face. Three massive rivets scared his face in an X pattern, causing blood to leak down his face.

"You will pay for that," Blaze snarled. Suddenly a white blob flew through the air and crashed into him, sending the two over in a heap.

"Watch where you're going," He snarled again.

"Not my fault that I was being thrown through the air." The white colored dragon, Frigid, snapped back. Silver wasted no time slamming back into the female and unleashed a blast of ice. Blaze's skin seemed to crack slightly from the hit. The launched myself forward, bringing my claws into his chest. The blow sent him flying with gashes across his chest. His scales where brittle, one of the side effects of her breath weapon. I launch my own, unleashing another blast of fire. The heat licks the inside of the wounds, making them instantly catalyze. Blaze roared in pain from the blow. He stumbled around almost like a dizzy drunk. The side effect of my breath weapon had hit him full force. What is the side effect you may ask? Weakness was the side effect from my breath weapon and it served me well. His blows lessened in power and frequency. He let out a snarl and turned around.

"Fall back," he bellowed. They turned and fled, taking off into the sky and not looking back. I let out a sigh. It was over, for now. Max was flabbergasted by the sight. We slowly shifted back into our human forms.

"Report," I shouted, making sure the others heard me.

"I'm fine," I heard Tora shout. I felt a sigh of relief, if she wasn't hurt than neither was the baby.

"I've lived through worse," Silver said in a bored tone.

"I'm good," Copper said. Don't ask me how the blind guy doesn't get scratched in a fight, because I have no clue.

"They'll think twice before messing with us again." Jake said happily. I highly doubt that, I thought to myself.

"Not hurt in the slightest," Oreal said.

"I think we should leave, it seems to be getting way to dangerous around here," I said. Max rolled her eyes.

"You think." She said sarcastically.

**And that is a wrap. I would like to announce the results of the poll. Tora will be having twins. Thank you for all of you that voted and hopefully you tune in for the next update.**


	8. A New Adventure

Chapter 8

(TPOV) Talon's point of view

Not even the day after, we were on a plane, heading to the United States. It was a private jet and there was plenty of room for all ten of us. The jet lag was going to be a pain later, but the others where happy. We had never been on a plane before, so it was new and exciting. We even got a whole meal in flight. I don't know if it was normal for people to have this much food in flight, but the Flight and I didn't complain. The Flock seemed to be somewhat used to this sort of thing; apparently they had been on a private jet before. Tora ate more than she normally did, but seeing as she is pregnant, we gave her some wiggle room. It was calm ride back, with both groups intermixing perfectly. That was a good sign; it was going to be necessary for both groups to trust one another. And with the end of the world on the horizon, there was going to be a whole lot of fighting.

**(Time Skip)**

It had been about three weeks sense we arrived at the Flock's newly remade home. There was space for about fifteen, so we fit inside the house nicely. Even though we had to pair up rooms it was a pretty nice fit. I shared a room with Tora, something I'm not complaining about. Silver and Oreal shared a room, and Cooper had a room with Jake. The Flocks room arrangement was Max and Fang, no shocker there, Gazzy and Iggy, I wonder how that guy sleeps, and Angle and Nudge, and with all the talking that Nudge does I wouldn't think Angle gets much sleep ether. Max had also managed to get her Flock on a homemade education program. It was going pretty well, and most of the Flight was enjoying it. The Flock on the other hand was not so happy with the change. Max had finally called a field trip day, in which we visited an air museum. The place was awesome and had plenty of space in a main courtyard to fly. As a matter a fact Tora and I had to literally drag Cooper and Jake away from the area to stop them from doing so. Silver showed extreme interest in the medieval weapons exhibit. I just hope she never goes into metal working; it would just let her have more ways to kill someone. And trust me; she knows enough ways as it is. Tora and I headed off to an area where the others showed little interest in, just so we could get some alone time. We held hands, making our way through the corridor, enjoying each other's presence. I take a look at a painting of a knight charging up a hill, ready to do battle against a red scaled dragon.

"I'm thinking Serra, you know, for a girl," Tora said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I squeezed her hand.

"I like it. Isn't it a little soon to be talking about baby names though?" Tora shrugs.

"It never hurts to be ready," she said. I was about to lean in and kiss her, as Oreal walks into the same area. She lets out a giggle, which causes us to jump apart. Tora just rolls her eyes in annoyed fashion.

"Come on slowpokes, it's time to go," she giggled. I checked my watch. It was time to go already. I guess time flies when you're having fun and you're talking about baby names. Something tells me this the last time we're having any form of peace for quite some time. I just hope that isn't the case.

**(Time Skip)**

Tora and I were getting some much needed rest in our room. The others where down stairs and Max and Fang where out. Suddenly the door crashes down and we heard screaming. Not bothering to check, I slam my foot down on the floorboards, causing the part of the floor we were standing on to fall into the living room. I heard later that an eraser was under us when we fell, but was squished. But back to the story. One came charging at me. I swung my fist in an arc, crashing it into his chin and sending him flying back out the door. Another jumped at me, intent on pinning me to the ground. I launched a kick, breaking most of the bones in its rib cage, before cracking his skull open. One tried to tackle Tora, before it was a crumpled mess, with a rib cage poking into his lung. Suddenly small canisters came flying into the room. They let out a beep and opened, letting out a strange gas.

"Tear gas!" Silver coughed. Jake reacted instantly, unleashing a powerful whirlwind that finished off what was left of the door. Oreal telekinetically opened the window's, letting the gas out without a problem. The erasers finally figured out what was going on, and beat into full retreat .Silver naturally gave chase, even kicking one out the door. Now we had to fix the door, living room, and the giant hole in the ceiling before Max and Fang get back. So that mines that we need to find at least ten wooden planks, nails, a new door, and possibly some new furnishings for the living room. If this was minecraft then the first part would be easy. But the rest was going to be a pain in the butt. Especially when Max and Fang walk in the ruined doorway, and she was literally seething with rage.

"What the heck happened here!?" She screamed. I was surprised that she didn't say worse. "And how is part of your guy's bedroom doing in the living room?!"

"Don't look at me, Talon was the one who thought it was a better idea not to use the stairs in an eraser attack," Tora said. I mouthed 'Thanks a lot' and she stuck out her tongue. Max had a confused look.

"Aren't all the eraser's, you know, dead?" Max questioned.

"Don't know if they are or not, but the one Mr. Dramatic Iterance here squished isn't getting up anytime soon," Silver remarked, flipping the couch back over.

"That still doesn't answer how you got most of your room down here."

"I stomped on it pretty hard," I said, "got any hammers and nails by chance? I would at least get the floorboards reattached." Fang simply pointed down the hall, so I ran and got some tools. Wood planks, Check. Hammer, Check. And nails, check. I knew the basics of woodworking, so I started on the door. The job was basically wooden planks nailed into the door, holding it together. I also made a quick patchwork job on the upper floor, above the living roof. I had to take extra care, making sure that the room wouldn't fall into the living room during the middle of the night. As it turned out with the eraser that we had squished had gone through the floorboards and into the basement. It had seemed to make a getaway some way or another. But we weren't in the mood to find out. We were tired, and Tora was crabby, don't tell her I thought that, and hungry. I had fixed her some food, out of the fact that nether Iggy or Cooper where in the mood to deal with her hormones. Sense it was might fault that I got Tora pregnant; I had to feed her whenever she had her food cravings. I guess that was fair, mostly because the things she wanted to eat sometimes are downright disgusting. What we didn't expect was shouting to suddenly start sprouting from the living room. One was Angel while the other seemed to be coming from Max. It called down for a moment, and then the newly fixed door was shattered into pieces. I roll my eyes. Today was heading downward faster than a sinking ship. I just hope that the others have the common sense to follow Max. As if on cue I heard the others fly out, only with Fang from the flock. To be blunt I had expected something like this. I mean most of the Flock was stressed out because of Max making them study and that sort of thing. But the Eraser attack seemed to push them over the edge. Tora gave me a quick little nod. I guess that meant she wasn't hungry. We make our exit via the window. I flew above Tora for a little ways, taking in her iron colored hair. I flew in low and wrapped my arms around her in mid-flight.

"HEY!" she shrieked, and started to struggle.

"Relax, you don't need to fly all the time," I say sternly. She stops her struggling and sighs.

"You're lucky I'm tired or I would so kick your butt," She said with a grin.

"Then I'm very lucky today then," I say with a chuckle.

"And don't you forget it," She said, a smile still plastered on her face.


	9. Cave Fluff

Chapter Nine

(TPOV) Talon's point of view

After catching up with Max, and after getting her down from her crying fit, we managed to find a place for the night. Luckily, it was in a cave. It was slightly wet toward the back, but, we all have had worse to deal with. But, with all the bad luck I've been getting I had the misfortune of drawing up the middle shift for the night. To say the fact that Max and Fang where set off guard by the attack was like saying that melted cheese doesn't stick to stuff, but that has been proven more times than I care to count. So when I was woke up for my watch, I was already pretty tired. About halfway through my watch, I heard a yawn. I turned around, and too my surprise, Tora was awake.

"Tora, what are you doing up?" I asked. She sent me an angry glance, most likely the hormones though.

"Never was asleep," she muttered. Yeah that was defiantly the hormones. I could tell that she was. She rolled over and sneezed. To my shock and surprise, fire shot out of her mouth and nearly scorched my clothing. I raised an eyebrow at her. That was one of the side effects the Ms. Martinez talked about. I scooted over to her.

"You need help learning to control that?" I asked. I was going expect that Tora was going to reject the idea, but to my surprise, she gave off a weak nod. I knew that baby needed Tora to sleep, but this could cause even more trouble for him or her if I did nothing to help Tora control her new found firebreathing. Of course, in extreme situations we can unleash a blast of our breath weapon in response of battle wounds. I, on the other hand, have another way of dealing with this sort of dilemma. For some reason, I can breathe an extra blast of fire if I need it, but for some reason, I always have to vocalize something. I don't know what it means, or how I even know it, I just know for a fact that I do. I haven't even tried to teach it to anyone, because of the fact that I have no idea how it works. But in that instant, an idea came to me. I started drawing a pattern on the floor.

"Mind telling me what you're doing?" Tora asked, looking over my shoulder as I traced the pattern in the dirt of the cave floor.

"I don't have much of a clue myself. It just came to me," I said. Tora sent me a confused look. I finished drawing the pattern, and stood up. As if by magic, the pattern glowed, and what looked like energy wisps entered Tora for a brief second, then the pattern vanished. Tora muttered something, before letting out a belt of fire, this time under control. I let out grin. Tora make a gasp of surprise.

"Is it really that easy?" She asked.

"Yeah. It should prevent you from unleashing fire at bad moments and use it in battle if you wish. Now go back to bed, you two," I said as I looked at her stomach lovingly, "need to get some sleep."


	10. Getting the Gang Back Together

**Chapter 10**

(T.P.O.V) Talon's point of view

After the nights rest, we thought we would visit Las Vegas. And when I mean we, I mean Max and Fang. I wasn't totally against the idea, for the most part. If we went, Tora and I could get married. But the minus side, we have a ten, twelve, and fourteen year old running round. Granted we look two years older than we are for the most part. When Tora and I reached sixteen, we pretty much stopped growing physically. So, yeah, we would stick out like very sore thumbs. We were flying in north when I thought I saw something on a billboard. I passed it off as my imagination. I probably didn't get a proper night's sleep last night. But something told me I was going to be wrong. Very wrong. We landed not too far from a hotel. Good to know that all hotels in Vegas are not casinos, because there was no way I was letting Serra or Jake in one. Or Silver for that matter. She might kill some drunk that would try to hit on her. That would be a real possibility. Then again, if someone hit on Tora, I would kill them, and then bring that unlucky fool back to life, then Tora would kill him. So yeah, we will not go into any casinos during our hopefully short stay in Vegas. Then again, that was most likely not going to be the case.

**(Time Skip)**

After Tora and I got acquainted with our hotel room, we meet the rest of the Flight in the lobby, where we got our fair share of staring. Not that I would blame them. Silver on the other hand, did, and muttered a fair share of curses back at them, thankfully under her breath.

"Has anyone seen Max, or Fang, for that matter?" Copper asked.

"They said they were going to get some food," Silver said. Tora raised an eyebrow.

"And you know this how, exactly?" She questioned.

"Sense I wasn't busy 'cuddling' upstairs, I at least communicate with them." Silver said, has Tora's cheeks turned fifty shades of red. I raised an eyebrow at Silver. Naturally, she stuck out her tongue at me, before turning away. I slip my hand into Tora's, making her face turn another fifty shades of red. After a short series of conversations, Max and Fang walked in through the door with the food. And a whole lot of cash.

"Please don't tell me you guys went to a casino," I said, smacking my face against the palm of my hand. Max simply nodded, embarrassment showing on her checks.

"And you did this why, exactly?" Tora asked. She knew that there was no way I was letting anyone in my group go into a casino, and was slightly jealous at the fact.

"Don't know," Max admitted, "it sounded like fun." Once again I faced palmed. Was this really going to be how the rest of my day goes? Great, now I jinxed it. Tora tapped on my shoulder, and then jerked her head slightly. I looked in the direction that her head was moving and let out a shocked gasp. The others turned to look in the same direction I was. I heard a good deal of swearing, mostly under the whole groups breaths. The poster showed what was obviously Angel and the other member of the flock, and stated that they were going to be attending some dinner hall.

"That is so a trap for them," Oreal said. I grin.

"It is very much a trap," I stated bluntly. "And we're going to spring one of our own."

**(Time Skip)**

We found ourselves on the roof of the dining hall at around the same time Angel and the other members of the flock entered the room. We didn't have to wait long for stuff to start happening. About two dozen gunmen kicked down the door, causing the glass to shatter. They were right under our skylight when we smashed it, covering them in glass shards, cutting into their flesh. I grabbed ahold of my first target, and threw him across the whole room, and he came down with a crash. I even heard bones snap. One of the other guys' opened up with his weapon, an AK-47. It tore about fifteen bullet holes in my shirt before I ripped the gun out of his hands, and broke it over my knee. I slammed my fist into his stomach. I heard organs squelch and as I stepped back, he started throwing up. I moved on the next man, grabbing him by the throat. I flung him over my shoulder, and another man was sent flying. By this point, the whole fight was over. The gunmen had ether gotten the point and fled, or they were sitting in their own puke and blood. At least the flock was together again, from the looks of it. Which meant we got to get some sleep.

**(Time Skip)**

I woke up pleasantly in the room I shared with Tora. The sun at risen, and the day looked peaceful. But it didn't last too long. Tora awoke with a start, and the speed of lightning, ran toward the bathroom. I gave chase, and when I entered, I saw her throwing up into the toilet bowl. I held her hair back, and rubbed her back in a circler motion. After she stopped, I gave her the tooth brush she brought. She brushed her teeth quickly, and once she finished, I kissed her.

"You still want to kiss me?" She asked, as I nipped at her neck.

"Tora, I will always want to kiss you." I said, as we continued to kiss. A knock on the door brought us to our sense. We jumped apart slightly, but I slipped my hand into hers.

"Who is it?" I asked.

The door was suddenly kicked in by Silver.

"I have bad news and I have bad news. Which do you want to hear first?" She said in a panic.

"In the order in which they will make sense." I say.

"The first piece of bad news is Max and the Flock are gone, as in they've vanished without leaving a note. The second is they left us with the dog."


	11. Author's Note

**AN: **

**Sorry about taking so long to update people. I've been working on rewriting this story for some time so I hope its better. Once finals are done and over with I will try to work on making updates once ever one or two weeks. Once rewrites are done I will continue the story. Thank you for all the people who have taken the time to read this note with extra thanks to the ones who have reviewed this story. Chapters one and two are done so feel free to tell me how I did. I thank you for your time.**

**Drakefire**


	12. Character Bio's

**Character Bio's**

** I decided that while I work on rewriting this story, I might as well get some character bio's for my main Oc's. Enjoy. Note the whole flight has wings in their human form, I'm just clearing that up here so don't ask about it.**

Talon

Age: 18

Height: 6.4 feet

Weight: 120lbs.

Hybrid: 98% human, 2% gold dragon

Physical Features: Talon, like most hybrids, is tall and skin. Despite this Talon is very strong and can easily carry over a ton. Like other human-dragon hybrids, his hair color is the same color as his scales when taking half or full dragon form. It passes of has a normal blond hair in the right light however. Otherwise the light reflects right off it. Talon's wings are his only unnatural feature when he is mostly human. They span at sixteen feet and are pure gold. He has blue eyes that have a tent of gold around the iris.

Half Dragon Form: Talon's half dragon form is powerful in its own right. His strength nearly doubles while in this form, and he can unleash powerful blasts of fire from his mouth. His skin is replaced by gold scales that are capable to reflecting bullets. His internal body is also drastically increases to about over 300 degrees. His finger nails turn into iron cutting claws and he gains a mouth with very sharp teeth.

Full Dragon Form: Talon's full dragon form is a sight to behold. Around 35' feet long with a sail wings that span from his shoulders to the tip of his tail. Talon can incase his wings in golden fire, unleash powerful fire bombs and explosive blasts of fire. He can also give off blinding blasts of light in the sunlight.

Powers: Shape shifting into dragon and half dragon forms, fire control, minor light control, and fire/heat resistance.

Relationship: Tora's girlfriend. (One of my friends calls it Talora shipping)

Specialty: Battle control.

Tora

Age: 18

Height: 5.10 feet

Weight: 100lbs.

Hybrid: 98% human, 2% iron dragon.

Physical Features: Tora is tall and skinny, like everyone else in the Flight. Despite this she is the shortest of the oldest three, at full height is around Talon's shoulder level. Her hair is an iron gray, along with her wings, which span at 15 feet. She is most likely going to bulk up in the next year or so, seeing as she is pregnant with twins. She can pick up around ¾'s of a ton. Tora's eyes are green with a grey tent around them.

Half Dragon Form: Tora's half dragon form is cover with iron gray scales. Even though her scales are bullet proof, she likes to use her wings as defense than her scales. By crossing her wings she can unleash lightning shockwaves. She also uses her lightning breath to pull enemies into her claw and teeth range. They also contain powerful electrical shocks that help her stun her enemies. Like Talon, her strength doubles when in this form.

Full Dragon Form: Like Talon, Tora's dragon form is around 35' feet long. Massive wings spurt from her shoulder blades. They measure at around 40' feet when fully extended. Her wing defense style works even more effectively while in full dragon. A fight with Tora promises to be very long.

Powers: Lightning control, electrical resistance, and compass senses.

Relationship: Talon's boyfriend

Special Status: Pregnant

Specialty: Defense

Silver

Age: 16

Height: 6 feet

Weight: 105lbs.

Hybrid: 98% human, 2% silver dragon.

Physical Features: Silver, like the others, is tall and skinny for their age. She can pretty much look their leader eye to eye, usually only literally. Her hair is pale silver with an orange streak down the middle. Like Tora she has a 15 foot wing span. She is only two inches taller than Tora. She the most muscular of the Flight and can lift a ton and a half. Silver's eyes are brown with a silver tent around them.

Half Dragon Form: Silver's half dragon form is like the others. Her scales are silver, hence the name. Her body temp decreases into the negatives, and she can breathe ice storms that cause skin to weaken and shatter. Her claws radiate frost, along with her teeth.

Full Dragon Form: Silver's full dragon form is a force that would make the winter tremble in fear. Her breath weapon is the only "ranged" ability she has, but makes up for it with a shear multitude of attacks. Razor sharp talons and claws to cut through steel, wings to smash through the strongest stones, and a tail to shatter mountains. Silver is the Flights ultimate muscle, and she makes sure that no one forgets it. She is largest in her dragon form, about 40 feet from head to foot, with a 45 foot wing span. She is also the slowest in the air.

Powers: Ice control, cold resistance (She has swam in arctic waters just because she could).

Specialty: Aggressive

Cooper

Age: 14

Height: 5.6 feet

Weight: 95lbs.

Hybrid: 98% human, 2% copper dragon.

Physical Features: Cooper is around average height from his age, which is abnormal for the Flight. His hair is a light copper. His wing span is 14 feet. He is also thin as a twig like the others. Unlike the others, his eyes don't have a tent. A matter of fact, they don't have a color at all. The white coats had tried to give him x-ray vision, but failed epically, making him blind instead. To make up for this, they gave him increased senses, better than any of the others. He can carry about 2/3's of a ton.

Half Dragon Form: Cooper's skin has its place taken by copper scales. He can even breathe powerful blasts of acid to slow and bring down enemies. Claws and teeth are the other parts of his arsenal. Despite being blind he fights as well as a normal person. It is almost like he was never blind in the first place. He is also the fastest flier in the group.

Full Dragon Form: Cooper's dragon form is the smallest for his age at around 25 feet. He has sail wings like Talon (they are the only two that do have sail wings). He can also use his size and speed to his advantage. With the proper area, Cooper could easily whale on enemies without getting hit back.

Powers: Acid breath, supersonic flying.

Talent: Cooking

Specialty: Evasion

Jake

Age: 12

Height: 5.4 feet

Weight: 90lbs.

Hybrid: 98% human, 2% adamantine dragon

Physical Features: Jake could easily be Tora's younger brother with similar hair, and eye color. He also has a similar build as Tora. He will sometimes call her "Big Sister" as a joke. Most of the Flight thinks they are actually related. He has a wing span of about 12 feet and can lift ½ of a ton.

Half Dragon Form: Jake, again almost looks like Tora. But unlike Tora, he has a different way of using his breath abilities. He can unleash powerful shockwaves from his mouth that can leave a normal person bleeding.

Full Dragon Form: Jakes form is unlike most of the flight. It has more of a patriot like mouth than the others, and its tail looks there is a shovel at the end of it. Is shockwaves are even more amplified than before, even creating an echo effect. He is around 20 feet long and has a wing span of around 25 feet.

Powers: Shockwaves.

Specialty: Sub sonic attacks.

Oreal

Age: 10

Height: 5 feet

Weight: 80lbs.

Hybrid: 99% human, 1% orum dragon

Physical Features: Oreal is the youngest member of the flight. Like the others, she is taller and thinner than most her age. Her hair is a light red color, border lining pink. Her eyes are also red colored. She has a wing span of 8 feet and can lift a quarter of a ton.

Half Dragon Form: Oreal grows pale red scales all over her body in her half dragon form. Her claws and teeth are her primary defense against enemies, but she has one attack of last resort. She can breathe neurotoxin when she needs it, but she has no control of where it goes.

Full Dragon Form: Oreal's full dragon form would be in one word, would be called cute. She is about human size with eyes that would look big on a cow. If it wasn't for her poisons breathe, she would almost appear harmless.

Powers: Poison breathe, poison resistance.

**Authors note**

**And that is the basic character blocks for the flight. Retyping the story is almost done; I only have three more left. Plus I'm putting up a poll. You, the reader, gets to decide what story I write next. So go to my main page and vote. **


	13. Lost and Found

Chapter 11

(T.P.O.V.) Talon's point of view

I muttered a string of curses under my breath about a mile long. This was getting annoying. We just got the Flock back together again, and now, they had vanished. And to make matters worse, whoever kidnapped them didn't bother to take the dog. Silver nodded.

"That's what I said when I found out."

"This is bad. Very, very bad." Tora said a hint of panic in her voice. I had to agree with her. This was terrible.

"Where are the others?" I asked, calming myself while getting ready for a fight.

"In the lobby, they are ready to go, and the do is asleep." Silver said. Tora nods.

"I'm guessing it's time to go?" She asked. I squeezed her hand tightly before giving her a peck on the check.

"Yeah, it's time for us to get back to work," I said, and we left the room, heading toward the lobby. We went down the stairs, sense we were in a hurry. We meet the rest of the group in the down in the lobby, near the door.

"Ready to go?" I ask them. Every single one nodded, a look of anger on their faces.

"Then let's get moving," I ordered, and we all left, out the door and into the sky. Oreal fluttered past me.

"Where do you think they are?" she asked.

"They're most likely at the school," I answer, "so we need to be ready to rumble." The rest of the Flight nodded. Oh yeah, they were mad and they were so ready to fight.

**(Time Skip)**

We had arrived not long before nightfall, so we decided to wait for night to fall; it might make our job easier. So we rested ourselves, and let our anger boil up. This place had created us, gave us our powers, and forced us to hide for years. It was a little overdue that we got our payback for all the pain they had caused us. And with luck, we could finally remove the five other human-dragons from the pictures, the ones that where under control of School. The moon rose over the horizon, lighting up the area in a dim light. If any of these idiots where watching the desert around them, they would have noticed us rising from the desert into the air, almost like ghosts. We circled the area three times. I have a signal, and Silver dove in toward the roof of the building, pulverizing a giant hole into it. The alarms went wild as the rest of us dove in.

"We have to find them, now!" I shouted over the alarm. The rest of the group nodded, charging through the hall ways, looking for any clue to where the Flock was being kept. I kicked down a door, and did a quick sweep of the room. Nothing so far, but that wasn't a major concern by this point. The School had already deployed its self-defense measures. Granted, they accounted for nothing, but they were slowing us down, and that couldn't allow. I let my mind free, hoping Angel could hear my thoughts.

'Where are you guys?' I shouted mentally, hoping to get a response. I got one though.

'Your right about us.' I heard someone think back.

"Silver the floor!" I shouted, and she got the message. She slammed her fist into the floor, tearing a new hole in it, and causing us to fall in. As it turns out, which they were pretty much right below us, and the only thing that stopped them for getting squished.

"Hold on, we're going to get you out." I said, working on breaking the lock.

"And that is something I can't let you do," A voice said from the shadows.

**Authors Note**

** I've finally finished retyping the story. Chapters 1-10 are fleshed out and are about twice as good as before. Yes I know I'm behind, and at least wait to kill me. I also like to draw attention to my poll. Once this story is done I'm going to start working on the one with the most votes. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. **

**Drakefire **


	14. All's Well That is Well

Chapter 12

(T.P.O.V.) Talon's point of view

I let out a low pitched snarl, turning around toward the noise. I couldn't see whoever it was very well, so I had to squint to even try to see through the darkness.

"Show yourself!" I snarl, my powers flowing through my body, forming claws, teeth, and scales. My wings extended fully, letting the lights from above bounce off my wings, and pierce into the darkness before my. It lit up the room, except for a sphere of darkness in the center. It was in the dead center of the hallway, and I could see nothing on the inside. I could tell, without looking, that the Flight was giving the sphere the same look that I was. Which was WHAT THE FREAK IS GOING ON HERE! The voice answered from inside the cloud.

"That was very clever of you Talon, using your wings to light the darkness that surrounded you. But having tricks isn't enough to save you," it snarled. I would have rolled my eyes, if things weren't so serous.

"Blaze, I know it's you. Stand down before you embarrass yourself again," I rumble, flexing my claws. I was sick and tired of him listening to his so called masters, and trying to get in our way. I flex my muscles, and settled down into a fighting stance.

"This is your last chance," I warn. It wasn't going to get him to back down, but full points for effort, right? Well, Blaze didn't think so, and came flying out of the orb of darkness, along with the rest of his group. I gave Tora a quick nod, before charging forward, and slamming into Blaze with my shoulder blade, knocking him halfway across the room. I wasn't going to let him get up this time. I let out a roar, and charged forward; launching multiple kicks and punches while he was down. He saw it coming and rolled back, getting to his feet. We both unleashed blasts of fire, which impacted halfway across the room for each other, causing a small explosion. I didn't wait for it to subdue. I just charged right in, feeling the fire surround my skin, and then charging it into my claws. I lashed out at Blaze, claws trying to cut through scale and flesh, but sadly, he blocked every blow I threw his way. This was getting bad. Well, that is, before Tora unleashed a powerful blast of fire from her mouth, burning at her opponent's skin.

"How did you do that?" She snarled. She got no response from Tora, unless you count her chest being ripped open a response.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Blaze yelled, charging at Tora. Before he could even get close, I grabbed his arm, yanked backwards, and tossed him backwards. He landed with a massive crash on the other side of the room in a daze. It didn't last long enough to take advantage of, however. It was clear to see that he was enraged. He charges at me this time, and before I know it, he talked me to the ground, trying to rip open my chest. I threw him off, before rolling to my feet. He charged again, and this time, I was ready. I grabbed him by the head, and threw him across the room once again. I wasn't going to waste the moment. He just tried to kill Tora, and he was going down. He launched another blast of fire. I barely felt the heat and called on my own fire, unleashing a wave of golden fire. He didn't even stumble, and charged at me. This time, I meet the charge head on. My claws ripped into his flesh, cutting like knifes, and igniting him with fire from the inside. Even with fire ripping him from the inside out, he still wouldn't go down. But this time he was staggered, and was feeling the effects of the blow. I charged in for one final blow, claws ripping into his stomach, before pulling straight up, practically ripping him in half. It was over. The school's greatest weapon was dead. The tide was in our favor, but once we got the Flock out of their cages. We knew it was time for rest and relaxation.

**(A few weeks later)**

**(Epilogue) **

Total and Akila had finally had their wedding. Then again it was probably the weirdest thing that has ever happened to a priest. But for both the Flight and the Flock, it was time to sit back and get some rest. You never know when the world needs saving, so we needed to be well rested for our next adventure, whenever it may be. Most of the rest of the night was spent dancing, eating cake, more dancing, and then even more cake. Then again as I felt my pocket I still needed to do one last thing to do. So I did one thing that I've been practicing for the past week or so. I got down on one knee, before opening a small ring box.

"Tora, will you marry me?" I ask. Suddenly I was flying through the air as Tora tackle hugged me.

"YES" She screamed at the top of her lungs. I pulled her into my arms and held her tight. Things where finally looking up.

**Authors Note: Well that's a wrap. This story took much longer than it should have, and it isn't as good as I wanted it to be. I still have my poll up and the story in the lead it Hero's of Truecraft: Darkest Shadow's, at two votes. I might write a squeal to this story as I originally planned if I get some more support. Hopefully you will check on some other stories I'm going to start writing.**

**Drakefire**


End file.
